


Random Amanda Young X Reader(Really more of my view per say) I just Wrote at god knows what hour...

by ArthurLoverMain



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: Classic Reversed Porn Scenario, Close to being Murdered, Could be Considered Iesikea, F/M, Femdom, Heterosexual Sex, Kinda.. Maybe Rape.., Malesub, Porn Without Plot, Smut, cunninglus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurLoverMain/pseuds/ArthurLoverMain
Summary: Stuff Happens when a guy has to save his own ass Against A Female Murderer!!!
Relationships: Amanda Young/Reader, The Pig/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Random Amanda Young X Reader(Really more of my view per say) I just Wrote at god knows what hour...

I awake from my sleep, not on my comfortable Bed, with a blanket over me but instead in a broken Van, my body is sore and My Insomnia isn’t getting any better. 

I Rise up and look around, my body sore from the sleep, Interesting that a teenager such as myself, feels this agony. 

I look and see, seeing only around me broken window and glass, Reminds me of my mother when she would loose her shit over broken glass and me being bare foot 24/7. 

I then look outside, to see corn and hay bales and me sleeping in a camping bag.... Something isn’t right..

I look around to see an idea of where I am, “Hello Someone our there” I yell into the night, only hearing The haunting caws and hoots of owls and Crows with crickets in the background, little did I know... I would soon regret this.... or not..

Soon I hear rustling, from the corn in the background, I turn and yet like a dear in Headlights I freeze in terror. Then I regain my grasp on reality and start to back away,  
Only seeing Darkness. 

Then I see...it. It looks at me as if I were prey, it is only pink, that is all I know, and not a comforting pink either. It then charges at me, with its arms extended, as if to tackle me, then the blade erupts from her right wrist of her jacket.

Still shocked with fear, She rushes, and cuts me in the Left cheek... this is the first time I was cut. It was sharp and painful, I felt a burn and sting. My heart felt like it stopped, I am now shaking, in a flight response, but my brain is in full panic mode, so I didn’t know I can run... I Am Dead.. that is it the only thought running through my mind, in this past 2 seconds of my life..

I start to cry, holding my wound, it stinging more from the cut. I quiver and fall down, my fear and Anxiety making her feel like A Titan of Death, here to drag me to hell. I scrambled and Feel the back of the old Leather chair,  
Barely.. 

She Approaches, I keep my eye contact with her, but I only stare into the void of darkness and misery. My heart is in full, my body releasing it’s adrenaline. I look at her and accept death, but human Survivability prevails.

“So this is what you, do? Hmm? Torture Innocent people as if they are Wild game... I see, and Tell me.. madam, what even you can do to me, perhaps... a Wager? Hmmm, perhaps I can please you in more ways than you know..” My inner Psychopath has arisen from his hell and come to save my ass. She stops and looks at me, my eyes now calm and relaxed, with an expression of insanity and arrogance. 

She comes closer the adrenaline calming so my inner Psycho can use my calmness to do what he needs to do. She comes so close that I can smell, the rotting flesh of her mask, but I can’t feel it...

she then leans her pig head to me, by my ear, where I only sense cold and lifelessness from it. “What do you mean?” She Whisper..  
Her Voice... it’s perfect.. well for a man like me, she sounds fierce and a Independent woman,  
If I were older I would Hit that like a truck. It’s so sensational that I got turned on a little bit. And I am only warring joggers and Under Tights so she can probably tell. 

I then look at her and say, “Well you see..” No don’t do it “I can be your..” Don’t you fucking dare say it you god damn fucking cunt! “Personal Sex toy... Yours and only yours.” God damn it... You’ve doomed us you dumb horny Psychopath..

Then she looks at me, and she states, “What makes me believe that I should Spare you from Me?” Again, that voice is sexy, she sounds like Wife material if not for the murdering part.. “Well, about this, If you need me whenever you require, then I shall be yours for the night, You will keep me somewhere away from other Humans, I won’t Leave, hell you don’t have to place one of your Reverse Beartraps on me..”  
“What makes you think that I would believe That kinda Bullshit!” She spits angrily at me. 

“Easy Dear, Tell me.. look into my eyes and tell me, Do I look that Suicidal to you?! Because If I dare Escape.. you would hunt me down, and Kill me, let me be honest with you, I am a horrible runner you would catch up instantly!” I say with my Psychopath Voice. “....” is all I got from her, “Also I know a few more Torture Techniques you can practice on others...”

She then gets close to me, “Fine, But you better not Run...” She puts her Blade away and Drags me Effortlessly thought the metal floor by holding one of arms. I have a happy expression on my face from this, I like being Dragged. 

She stops dragging and I know what that means. She sits in a hay bale and start undressing. Her black Undergarments turning me on a little bit. She’s fully naked and Damn she Buff! If I didn’t have a raging boner before I do have one now.

“Ok tell me, By your age.. are you a Virgin?” She asks, with the mask still on some how.. “Yes I am, but I have watched a lot of Pornography and Have had near sexual experiences with a certain woman... no Oedipus Complex! I swear!” She shrugs and sits down naked on the hay bale. Now that the pain of being stabbed is gone I look at her now and she’s fully shaven, has a small bush and  
Has le Petit tiddies. This woman is my Destiny... 

She opens her folds and points the vagina. “This, you’re going to eat it! ” “Ok” I nonchalantly respond. Kneel and go to her. 

I start to kiss her Clitious...   
then move down to her Vagina, I keep on hand of her clit. I bury my tongue in it, not worries of the filthy Taste at all... she start to moan a little big. She is oddly wet. I continue my work. Her moans getting louder, She wraps her around me. Trapping me. My breath succumbed my the fumes of her.

She start to say those Iconic words that I honestly thought I would never get, “I’m *huff huff* Cumming..” she moans out of the mask. I continue my work, Faster now, she’s now using me to get herself off. Then It erupts the liquids all over my face. She looks so happy... and is Sweating and breathing heavily. 

She then looks at me, like if I were snack, I think anyway.... “Now get your Dick out, This is here is going to take your Virginity...” I do as the Murderer commands. I take of all my clothes to reveal my odd body..   
a Large and Muscular Neck  
My Good sized arms for my age..  
A skinny and wide chest,   
Large hips, overly large Quads and Hamstrings  
And my big ankles. 

My dick already hard, I look at her for approval. And for about a good 4 seconds she nods slightly I walk.. slowly towards her, knowing that My sessions with masterbating are... short. But I have faith... I walk up and she places her large and Muscular Arms over my shoulders. I then line up my cock to her pussy and I enter, she squeals in delight.

I’m in..

She wraps her legs over my ass. And pulls me in with her strong arms. I start to pump, her in delight and me in Virgin agony. She is breathing heavily, she feels oddly cold... While I am as warm as the Valley where I come from. I had lost my virginity to a woman, a full grown woman... who tried to murder me... 

I continue pumping, Increasing in speed to make sure, She is Pleasured. And by her sounds she is.... even though my cock is only average... 6 inches. It a inch thick , and an inch tall. So... not impressive. 

But I keep going, feeling the desire to Orgasm inside me... I keep wet Humping her, while her grip on my body intensifies. I keep going, “I want your Cum..” I hear... from her... then Psychopath me takes control and I go Primal on her Vagina. She’s Squealing loudly in the darkness.... 

Then I feel it, and so I say to my Future (Wife) Capture. “I am about to Cum!!” She holds me tight and close and, I start to moan myself. Then, I erupt in her, filling her with 5 teaspoon of Cum in her, or 25 Milliliters in her. Filling her up. I felt a coolness and rush of pleasure when i did so. She loosens as she orgasmed too. And I see my cum drip from her. I feel a wave of exhaustion. 

“Put your clothes on, your coming with me...” she orders. I do so and so does she, she carries me on her shoulder, do to how I’m a good 6 inches/15cm shorter than her. She puts me down and says, “You’re mine.. Correct? ” she asks in a satire tone. “Yes madam!” 

Them when I turn to sleep in this cave, she goes up to me and Pinches my ass... I tense up and turn to her.. “Interesting” she says. Then when I sleep, and awake, she big Spooned me, in my Sleep!! 

She’s a keeper...

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my High standard but.. hey it’s Smutty!!


End file.
